I Wouldn't Undo It
by FireTheFoxx
Summary: I left Freya. I met Shadow and Jaxon. I made two friends by losing one to the evils of the world. But would I go back and fix it? No, no I wouldn't. (Mild Blood Warning)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... I am officially the worst publisher ever.**

**I'm super sorry I haven't published anything. I want to get a Warriors AU One-Shot up by Friday or Saturday, but until then I have this. I'll try to do something for ATTWT someday, and I might post Heartless sometime this month.**

**Also a note: I'm an amateur when it comes to Pokémon, so if I get something wrong, please let me know!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

The corridor echoed my footsteps as I walked through it. The sound did absolutely nothing to cover the fact I was there.

_Come_ _on..._ _please_ _stop_ _making_ _noise... _

I pressed my body against a wall to allow myself to peek around the corner. No one was there, so I slipped across the edge and attempted to be quieter than before. It didn't work.

_They'll_ _find_ _me_ _if_ _I_ _keep_ _this_ _up._

I stopped and pulled out my pokéballs to see what I had to work with. Maybe I could ride one…

_Snivy's_ _too_ _small_, _Mudkip's_ _too_ _lazy_, _Luxio_ **_hates_** _being_ _touched_… _so_ _that_ _leaves_ _Freya. Alright, she would work nicely._

Putting all the pokéballs back but my ultra, I threw out my beautiful Ninetales, and tried not to flinch at the crack of the ball hitting stone. Freya's luxurious creamy-orange fur was soft as I grabbed her mane.

"Alright girl," I whispered softly to the fox hybrid as I adjusted myself comfortably on her back, "let's do this quickly and quietly. Quickly and quietly…"

She gave a small nod of understandment, and trotted through the dim-lit cave. Her paws made little sound, which was an upgrade to me and and clopmy tennis shoes. However, it didn't stop the threat.

It didn't take long before I found a few tufts of light-yellow and black fur, as well as paw prints leading away from where I was.

_Meowth..._

I gripped Freya's fur fighter and whispered to her again, "We have to go faster,"

But it was already too late.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

A woman with long, vibrant pink hair stepped out, along with a man with a young rose, whom had spiky light purple hair. Each wore a white top with a giant 'R' in the middle, and had white bottom halves. The girl had black stockings on, and also spoke first with great ferocity.

"To protect the world from devastation!" The man spoke next, and the two started alternating lines.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" His voice was more smooth, but still had a malicious tone to it.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" The pink haired woman introduced herself, and so did the male.

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"MEOWTH!"

Without surprise, the trouble-making Pokémon that no doubt left the tracks jumped up in front of the two to finish the motto, "That's right!"

"Freya, lets go!" Knowing my command, the Ninetales shot off fast, but in doing so knocked me off her back and onto the ground. I snagged her pokéball from my bag.

"Ninetales!" I shouted and stood, pointing the face of the ball at her as she ran, "Return!" A beam of light flashed, and Freya was back in the palm of my hand.

"Hand it over,"

My amber eyes widened as I turned towards James' voice. He knew that I had a rare Pokémon, know even if he didn't know beforehand because I was stupid enough to say Freya's species instead of her name.

_I can play this two ways... act dumb or run..._

She I bit my lip as I spoke softly, but tried to be loud to seem brave, "N-never! I would never g-give her up to you!"

"Wellth, we'd outta taketh from you then!" The Meowth spoke with a choppy language. Then again, it was better than constantly hearing him say his name like any other Pokémon.

I placed Freya in my bag before running off, hoping to lose them, but I tripped and most of my pokéballs went flying out of my shoulder-sling bag.

_Shoot!_

I looked behind myself to see an empty hall, so I crawled around to grab my team at the least.

_Great_, _Normal_, _Normal... _each time I grabbed one, I looked inside to make sure it was my team.

_Luxio,_ _Snivy_, _Mudkip..._ _where's_ _Freya?_

I reached to grab other pokéballs as I desperately searched for my only ultra ball.

_Come_ _on_ _Freya..._ _we don't have time for hide and seek right now!_

I quickly did a double check on the inside of my bag, and noted myself to be an idiot.

She was still in there.

_Great_, _that's_ _a_ _lot_ _of_ _time_ _lost._

I had every other fallen pokéball tucked into the shoulder-sling and- after placing my Ninetales on top of the pile so I would remember that she was there- stood. In doing so, I felt a sharp pain on my leg and noticed a gash just below me knee. I must've hit a sharp rock with my fall or something similar to that scenario.

_Ignore_ _it_ _for_ _now; you need to get out of here first._

So I started running again. The cave seemed to go on forever, but I finally got to the end.

Which just so happened to be an open cliff that lead straight to a surely painful death.

I stood on the edge for a minute before I was able to hear footsteps behind me. I didn't have a choice but to jump and hope for the best.

I can grab a sturdy branch on my way down, and hopefully that will stop me from falling any farther.

I turned to see the shadows of Jessie and James, and as well as Meowth's.

_Oh good God give me strength._

I took a comforting breath in before I jumped down into the forest of doom.

In doing so, Freya slipped from my bag, and I left her behind forever.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Also, it is totally my fault that there are two different fonts...**

**(Still working on an outro!)**

**\- Fire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back!**

**Just so you guys know, I've been on a writers block.**

**Team Ion: Thank you so much for your great advice! I did copy and paste this, so I'll try to remember to go back and fix those mistakes. I also didn't really know how to write Meowth's accent...**

**Yeah... I don't really know much about the other teams. I haven't been part of the fandom for long, and I'm still watching Indigo League right now.**

**Aaaaaaand onto the chapter!**

* * *

_Dear Tiffany,_

_Life in the woods actually isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. The organization keeps me supplied with what I need and all, but I still miss you. I hope you are doing well back at home. _

_My first mission is tomorrow, and I set out to study a group of Eevees. The task is to find out how they evolve, as they do so differently from other types of Pokémon._

_I'll write all about it to you tomorrow. And don't worry about writing back to me. I know that this will come without a return address, and it is like that for a reason. I promise that I am safe, however._

_With all __love, Liam _

* * *

The drop was long. Like, really long. And painful. I swear that I snagged each and every branch on the way down. I felt dead, dried out leaves falling at my touch. Quickly I found my sturdy branch, as I had heard something in my arm crack just before it went numb. Warm blood flowed down my cheek, or at least I think it was blood. I wasn't too sure. Everything was getting blurry with adrenaline.

I'll never really know when I hit the ground, or how hard, but it was painless when I did.

* * *

"I think she's fine…"

A voice mumbled in the distance.

I opened my eyes slightly, and I found myself in a creamy-brown room. I was warm, and something fluffy covered me. It was a blanket, and it was folded around me neatly. Shifting slightly, I felt something hard laying at my feet. Oh, and a really sharp pain shot up my right arm.

"Don't move,"

Not listening to the voice, I looked up to meet a male's concerned grey eyes. He had dirty-blonde hair.

"Can you hear me?" He asked. I nodded slightly, not asking where I was or how the heck I got here.

"Okay, good. You feeling okay?" The male backed up to give me space as I mumbled some words.

"Arm… hurts… tired…"

I shifted again, and the lump on my foot moved. Four stick like substances crawled along my back, but I barely felt the weight. I looked it's way, and saw blurry red blobs.

"Huhmmhp" I made a weird noise as I stared at the blobs. Then they got closer and something warm and wet was on my cheek. My vision focused a little, and I recognized the reb blobs to be the eyes of an Umbreon, and it was licking me awake.

"Heh…" I laughed softly, "Your Umbreon likes me…"

"Alright… you might be a little loopy, but that's okay," he responded.

"L-l...loopy?" I asked my first question of the day. Had it only been a day? Or was I in a coma? Maybe it would be like those movies, and I had been asleep for two weeks.

"Uhm, maybe," he turned to exit the room, but stopped short as I spoke again.

"Why do you think I'm loopy?" I petted the Umbreon gently, "Is it because I'm a girl?" I unintentionally snapped at him, despite being typically shy about things like this. Yeah, I was awake now.

"No! No no of course not!" His pupils widened at what probably wasn't the response he expected, "It's just because you think that the Umbreon is mine, not yours,"

"What?" I let my gaze reach the mysterious Pokémon's with question, "I have an Eevee in one of my pokéballs…" I sat up as the Umbreon slid back onto my legs, but faltered when there was more pain in my arm. Gently, I shifted all my weight onto my left arm so I could numbly move my right. My hand was covered in some kind of wrap, and looked twisted.

"It's broken. Well, the hand is, anyways," the guy finally told me.

"Where's my bag?" I asked, not acknowledging his words.

"By the door,"

"Can you go get it?"

He snapped his fingers and a Pikachu came with the shoulder bag on it's back. I guess it was a good thing it wasn't that heavy. Maybe I could give it a small candy as a thanks once I had it in my lap.

"Impressive," I said softly, grabbing the bag. I reached in for the candy first and tossed it to the Pokémon. I could feel the Umbreon nudging my arm soon after, so I dug out a candy for it as well.

"By the way, what's your name? I didn't feel like ravaging through your stuff for a Pokédex while you were unconscious,"

I didn't turn away from my bag when I spoke, "Your's first,"

"Jaxon, but feel free to call me Jax,"

"Mari. Marisol." I said quickly as I pulled out my Eevee.

_I think it's level 15; nowhere close to any evolution stage. Even if it was, I haven't exposed it to any stones._

"This one isn't mine…" I spoke softly as the Umbreon cuddled against my broken arm. Jax was right; it _did _really like me. However, it wasn't mine, so how did it end up with me? "Where did you find it?"

"It was sleeping on your back when I found you, so I assumed it was yours. It followed me here when I took you,"

"Interesting…" I pulled out my Pokédex so I could scan the creature and learn more about it. The annoying robotic voice played like it had for basically forever.

_**Umbreon**. This **Pokémon** evolves from a standard **Eevee**, as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack. It is rare to find in the wild, and is rather found in cities with their trainers._

"Welp," I petted the Umbreon lightly as I spoke mostly to myself, "I don't think that you're natural; you're too calm around a trainer for that,"

It had taken a while, but I realized I wanted to ask Jax questions.

I was in a strangers house, cuddling an unknown Pokémon, and acting like I freaking knew the place and the person who owned it.

I cleared my throat slightly, "By the way, where the heck _are_ we?"

* * *

**(Still working on a good outro!)**

**Thanks for reading! See y'all around!**

**\- Fire**


End file.
